The Time Knight
by The KFM
Summary: Taking place during the mini-series "Pond Life", the Doctor's TARDIS takes him to an alternate universe: the DC universe. Running into Batman early in his career and met by a threat from his own dimension, the Doctor must stop possibly one of the biggest paradoxes imaginable.
1. Prologue

**The Time Knight**

A Batman and Doctor Who fanfic by The KFM

It was dark. It's always dark in Gotham City, especially at night. The only thing darker than the night was the automobile that drove through the city on patrol every night. The Batmobile.  
As the Batmobile drove through the city on auto-pilot, it's owner took to the rooftops and alleys. Already this has been a busy night; four gang fights, five robberies, and two fires, but no one died. For the past two months, not a single life left this world from Gotham City, all thanks to The Batman.  
Batman looked towards the East. Dawn was approaching. He pulled out his WayneTech Touch Pad prototype and sent coordinates to the Batmobile. He made his way to the street just as the Batmobile pulled around the corner. The scanners in the high-tech vehicle identified it's master, braked, and opened the door to the cockpit. Batman climbed in and the door closed. Time to head home.  
Just then, a silent alarm went off in Gotham's Museum of Science and History. Batman typed a command and the screen showed that it was in the historical wax figures division. Why would someone steal something from there? Batman made his way to the museum. Just then, another silent alarm went off in the meteorite division. Was someone after the Kryptonite again? It wouldn't be the first time.  
Batman pulled up to the museum and went through the secret opening in the roof. He knew where each and every camera and alarm trigger was. After all, he did design the building. He went where the alarm was last triggered, the meteorite division. He entered the massive exhibit. The morning light was shining pretty bright in the room, so he wouldn't need his night-vision on. He walked silently around the room, then came to the glass case that contained the kryptonite. Standing in front of the broken case was a figure about 5'10". He didn't appear to be armed. "Excuse me." Said Batman. The figure turned around. He had dark brown hair underneath a fez, wore trousers with suspenders, a brown tweed jacket, and a satin red bow tie. Batman couldn't help but smile at the man's goofy appearance. Although, his shoes were actually very nice. "Who are you, a new super villain?"  
"No," replied the man. He had a British accent. "I'm one of the good guys. You can call me The Doctor."

***Doctor Who theme***


	2. Chapter 1

**40 minutes ago in The Doctor's time stream.**

After laying down some amazing back vocals for an album set to release in 2027, the Doctor felt it was time for another ride in the TARDIS. It was better than standing around in a sound-proof recording room any day. As he headed to the exit of Blue Muse (A major record company that was established in 2025) he passed by the security guard. "Another album ready to go, Mr. Smith?"  
The Doctor looked at him with a smile. "You bet, Alonso!" He pulled a CD cover from his jacket pocket and gave it to Alonso. "Here it is, 'The Theory of Time'! Not due to release for three months, yours for your hearing pleasure!"  
Alonso grabbed it and thanked the Doctor. He was a big fan of John Smith. The Doctor smiled and put a fingers to his lips, signalling that this be kept a secret.  
"So, John," said Alonso, "Can you say it again?"  
"Which one?" asked The Doctor.  
"The bow tie one."  
"Oh, yes." He cleared his throat. "I wear bow ties, 'cause bow ties are cool."  
Alonso let out a fanboy squeal. "Thanks John! Hopefully we'll bump into each other soon!"  
"Yes." Said the Doctor as he was heading out the door. "Soon!" He exited the building and went to his TARDIS which he parked across the street. Sadness was swelling inside him. That was the last time he would see Alonso, because at 6pm, he will be shot when there's a break-in at the studio. Of course, the Doctor stopped the robbers and scared them away (It was in the past of his time stream), but he was a too late to save Alonso, and crossing his own personal time stream is far too dangerous. Alonso will be missed greatly.  
The Doctor reached the blue police box and pulled out the key, opened the door and entered the vast interior of the last TARDIS in the universe, his TARDIS. The one that he claims to have stolen, until he met the soul of the TARDIS and she told him that it was the other way around, that she stole him.  
One flick of the switch and the engines burst with life, but it was different this time. She seemed to be... eager. The Doctor felt excited for this. She had a surprise for him. He touched the central engine, "Take me wherever you want, you sexy thing you." He pulled the turned off the parking brakes and off she went, into the Time Vortex.  
It was a pretty bumpy ride, but they finally landed. Then everything in the TARDIS turned off, almost as if the power had been cut. The Doctor went to the control and tried to turn the TARDIS back on. Nothing, not even a little hum. The Doctor concluded that one of two things may have happened. One, the soul of the TARDIS has left, hopefully to be in person and talk to him. He would love that. Two, like that time with Rose and Mickey, he landed in a parallel universe.  
It was improbable though! Unless... he did remember the scanners showing an opening in the Void. He was going to fix it, after he did a few other things. The only way to find out was to go out and see.  
The Doctor flattened out his tweed jacket, licked his right hand and fixed his hair with it, then went to a mirror to straighten out his satin red bow tie. No harm in being handsome and cool.  
After he finished, he headed to the exit, and slowly pulled it open. It was quiet and dark, most likely night. He stepped out, closed the door and locked it. He then looked around. He was in an alleyway. He had landed in across the street from a large museum.  
The Doctor walked towards the road and studied everything around him. It looked like a somewhat normal street from earth. Maybe he is in a parallel world. The Doctor ran back into his TARDIS, opened a grate near the control panel and rummaged through the wires until he found it, the crystal the size of his thumb. Usually, it'd be glowing with power, now, it's dead and cold, like a rock.  
The Doctor sat back with the crystal in his hands. He had no way of going back or going anywhere without this crystal powering the TARDIS. Unless…  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the crystal. It wasn't too late to get energy readings. According to his screwdriver, he needed a lot of alien radioactivity. Hopefully this universe had a lot of alien rocks to choose from. Quickly, he got up and exited the TARDIS, locked it, then set his screwdriver on "search" mode.  
He spun around slowly as his screwdriver buzzed at different frequencies until it was high pitched. There was something he could use to power his TARDIS. He looked up to see where he was pointing his screwdriver. The museum.  
The Doctor crossed the street and look at the plaque next to the door. It read:

GOTHAM CITY MUSEUM OF SCIENCE AND HISTORY

HOURS

7AM-8PM MON-SAT

10AM-6PM SUN

The Doctor checked his watch. It was Wednesday, 4am. The museum was closed. He went around to the back, found a door with a sign saying "Employees Only", unlocked the door with his screwdriver and went inside. He wandered around the hallways a bit, being guided by his screwdriver, and opened a door into an exhibit full of wax figures.  
He went down the aisle in front of him which, halfway, led to the center of the room. He spun around, scanning with his screwdriver. He was close, but in the wrong room.  
He headed to the hallway to go to the next exhibit over, then stopped. He took a few steps back and looked towards his left. Sitting, on top of a wax figures head, was a red fez. The Doctor couldn't help himself. He had bought one recently but accidentally lost it while he was battling the Sontarians.  
He slowly went up to the figure and carefully pulled the fez off. There wasn't any alarm. The Doctor was relieved and put the fez on his head and continued to find an energy source.  
He reached the hallway and turned right, then reached the meteorite exhibit. The sonic indicated that the energy source is in there. He walked around, letting the sonic guide him until he reached the one exhibit.  
The Doctor bent over to read the plaque:

Kryptonite, from the planet Krypton, Superman's birthplace. Provided by Wayne Enterprises.

Superman? The Doctor made a sudden realization that he really was in a parallel universe, a universe that superheroes exist. He tried to remember the name of the museum to figure out what city he's in, but his memory failed him. He decided that he needed to work fast, or he might be mistaken for a thief. Well, he _is_ kind of being a thief by stealing the kryptonite, but no need for specifics.  
He set his sonic screwdriver to different frequencies, each one higher than the last, until-  
KRK-K-K-K-CRASH! Part of the glass shattered, giving the Doctor enough room to pull out the kryptonite, but before he could finish his task, there was a deep voice from behind him.  
"Excuse me." It said.  
The Doctor turned around, and standing 10 feet away, was Batman. The Doctor could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He'd take punch from Superman than a stand-off from Batman. The Doctor could see from his distance that Batman thought he looked goofy. Must be his futuristic shoes. He never liked them. Too goofy looking.  
"Who are you?" Asked Batman, "A new super villain?"  
"No," replied the Doctor, "I'm one of the good guys. You can call me the Doctor"  
"The Doctor?"  
"Hello!" Replied the Doctor with a grin. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
Batman approached him slowly, being ready for any evasive maneuvers. To the Doctor, he looked like a gliding shadow. He stopped at 5 feet away. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Oh, yes, this," said the Doctor, gesturing to the kryptonite in the broken case, "Long story. Went for a flight, TARDIS breaks down, open the door, came here, this," he turned around and picked up the kryptonite and faced back to Batman, "This is my new battery."  
Batman was thinking that this man must have either escaped from Arkham, or needs to be a new inmate.  
The Doctor turned around. "Sorry about the mess. I could clean it up if you'd like."  
Batman was watching the Doctor's movements carefully. He could tell that the Doctor was nervous. Then suddenly, something cold touch Batman at the bottom on the back of his Doctor started to turn back to face Batman. "So, yeah, if you have a broom and pan, that'd be gre-." He stopped. Batman was no longer there. Instead, standing  
in his place, was a statue of an angel with it's right arm outstretched, reaching towards the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 2

Batman had no idea where he was. It seemed to be an abandoned building, somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. _How did I get here?  
_He looked where the Doctor was. Nothing, just a few dusty crates. In fact, as he looked around, most of the interior was cluttered with dusty crates. Batman wandered around, looking for an exit, all the while trying to figure out how he got here in the first place.  
He eventually found an exit, unlocked it, then opened it to the outdoors. Outside the building he was in, it was evening, and the moonlight shone on a trashy street. It almost looked familiar to him, like what Gotham used to be when he was young.  
After a quick scan of his surroundings, he ventured out. Once he had crossed the street, he turned to the building of which he came out from. He couldn't believe it. It was the museum, looking like as it did before Wayne Industries funded a restoration and re-opening. It was like looking into the past. But... how?

The Doctor kept his eyes on the angel, not daring to blink. "How'd you get here?" He asked the statue. The statue, of course, didn't respond.  
The Doctor, still watching the angel, slowly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the angel. Then, after the scan was complete, he slowly moved his left hand until he touched the right arm of the angel. Just then, the entire marble arm cracked off the angel and smashed onto the floor. This wasn't good. Not good at all.  
He scanned the kryptonite with his sonic, which said that he only needed a small piece. He broke off two and ran for the exit. As quickly as he could, he crossed the street, into the alleyway, then entered his TARDIS.  
He ran to the open floor grate next to his console and rummaged through the wiring until he found the correct wire, attached it to one of the kryptonite pieces and then placed it back with the rest of the wires. Standing up, he closed the grate and went to the console. He took a deep breath, then started up the TARDIS.  
It worked. The TARDIS hummed with life, the lights came on, and she wanted to go. The Doctor typed on the keyboard then looked at the screen. If he was correct, the angel sent Batman 24 years to the past. This wasn't good at all. He ran to the other side of the console and pulled the lever, and entered the Time Vortex.

Batman walked down the street to where he parked his Batmobile, only to find it gone. As he walked further down from the street, he saw it. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was as if he was sent back in time. Only 2 months of crime fighting and he's already part of science fiction. In front of him, just a block away, was the theater, exterior lights shining, with the sign saying "Now Playing: Zorro". And the date. THE date. 24 years ago. The date that will forever haunt him.  
He was so mesmerized, he didn't see the angel statue to his left, smiling.

"C'mon, c'mon!" The doctor was having trouble navigating the TARDIS to 1973. There seemed to be time interference, most likely a paradox at work, which is what the Doctor feared. This is a fixed point in time in this world. It mustn't be changed! The Doctor pushed more buttons and pulled more levers. Nothing was cooperating. Maybe he could go back to a bit earlier...

Batman was across the street of the alleyway where his parents were shot. He was waiting for his 8-year old self to leap through the theater doors. Behind him, there was a sudden gust of wind, a grinding noise, then a thud. Batman turned around to find a blue telephone box that wasn't there earlier.  
The door swung open and out popped the Doctor. "Stop what you're doing!"  
Batman looked at him questioningly. "How did you-?"  
"Not now Bruce!"  
Batman silenced when the Doctor used his real name.  
The Doctor drew a long breath. "I know what you're thinking about doing, but you can't do it."  
"Yes, I can."  
"No, you can't! It doesn't work like that! There are fixed points in time that mustn't be changed, ever!"  
"And you would know because...?"  
"I'm a Time Lord. The last. Name's the Doctor. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS."  
"Your what?"  
"TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."  
Batman knew deep down inside that this man ought to be crazy, but everything he said made sense, in a way. He had another question. "How did I get here without a time machine?"  
"Good question." Said the Doctor as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He forgot to do it slowly and Batman almost knocked it out of the Doctor's hand out of instinct. "Whoa! Easy. It's a sonic screwdriver. It only makes sounds and does medical scans. It's okay." He paused for a moment. "Trust me."  
Batman nodded in approval as the Doctor scanned him. "You're overflowing with time energy."  
"What?"  
"Time energy. Wibbliness. It's hard to explain, but long story short, you came here because you were touched by an angel."  
Nothing the Time Lord said made any sense to the Dark Knight.  
The Doctor explained everything as fast as he could. "You were touched by an angel, a Weeping Angel. They're an alien race that feed on time energy. They touch you, and you go back 50, 100, or even 300 years, but this situation is different. Instead of taking away your time energy, a Weeping Angel gave you the last of it's own, killing itself and sending you to a certain time with enough time energy to feed an army of them. But they're not stopping there. They want even more time energy. An extreme amount of wibbliness. And the only way to get that much time energy is by sending you back in time and cause a paradox by stopping the death of your parents. A fixed point in time that MUST NEVER be touched."  
Batman understood most of the concept, the next part was believing.  
The Doctor looked at his watch. It was 10:43pm.

Eight-year old Bruce jumped through the theater exit, swinging an imaginary sword against an imaginary foe. "Zorro is the best movie yet!"  
Martha and Thomas Wayne walked out of the theater shortly after. "Come on Bruce." Said Thomas to his son. "Let's go find Alfred."  
"Okay!"  
They walked down the road and turned into an alleyway.

_Screw it._ Thought Batman. He turned around and headed into the alleyway. The ran after him and grabbed Batman's cape, only to be kicked in the gut by the vigilante. Lying on the ground, he used his sonic on his TARDIS, giving it specific directions as it faded away, then materialized around him.

Batman reached the alleyway when he suddenly heard some sort of whooshing and groaning, and the TARDIS materialized around him. He looked around, completely unsure of where he was, until the Doctor materialszed in front of him.  
"What's going on?"  
The Doctor painfully got up and went towards the console. "I'm stopping you. I'm doing your job. I'm saving you _and_ the world!" He pushed buttons and twisted knobs. Half of them didn't really do anything, but if the Doctor was honest with himself, he loved showing off.  
The Doctor pulled the lever and they were off! Until... _THUMP!_ The TARDIS bounced off of something big. The Doctor pulled the lever down even further and the crash was heavier. He ran to the console screen. "No!" He shouted.  
Batman, still trying to gather what had happened, turned towards the Doctor. "What is it?"  
"It's just a hypothesis, but I've never seen this happen before."  
"What is it Doctor?"  
"It's the angels. They're generating time energy and the TARDIS is overflowing with it. They're shoving ALL their energy down her throat!"  
"But what does that mean?"  
"We can't pass the time field. We keep bouncing off! We're stuck here! We're a fixed part of time!"


	4. Chapter 3

The Doctor land the TARDIS a fair distance away from an area that will become to be known as Crime Alley. He looked at his wristwatch; 10:47pm. It was happening now. He looked at Batman. "I'm sorry." He said, "I am so so sorry, but I cannot allow you to save your family."

Eight-year old Bruce and his parents walked down an alleyway. The fog was becoming thicker and they could barely see two feet in front of them, but they all saw it. The shrouded figure.  
"Gimme your wallet." His voice was shaky; this was his first time doing this with a-  
"Look, I'd be glad to lend you a twenty or-"  
There was a metallic click as the shrouded figure's arm propped up in their direction. They didn't need to ask what it was.  
Thomas spoke softly, "Okay, okay." Slowly, he reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He then pulled it out and handed to the figure. It took it quickly, nervously. "Now that we're done, we can just go and-"  
But it still wanted more. It pointed it's gun at Martha. "Necklace too."  
"Do what he says, Martha."  
Martha slowly reached back and took off her pearl necklace.  
Amidst all this, Bruce was in shock. His heart throbbing excessively and his body full of fear. He'd seen this in movies, read this in books, but they could never describe what it really feels like in person. His eyes were constantly trained on the gun, fearing what would happen next.

And then it happened. Even two miles away, both gunshots were clearly audible to the Doctor and Batman on Gotham's quietest night.  
_The shot heard 'round Gotham City. _Thought the Doctor solemnly.  
Batman wept. He knew he would look vulnerable doing it but he didn't care. He trusted the Doctor in the sense that he means no harm. Crazy? Definitely, but far from evil. As Batman collected himself, he turned to the Doctor. "Can we leave?"  
The Doctor scanned Batman yet again with his do-almost-anything sonic screwdriver. "No. Yes. Sort of. You see, we can't go back to the present; too much time energy coursing through your veins. Although, we can move through space. Fancy a stay at a hotel?"  
Not really many options to choose from. He nodded. The Doctor open the door of his phone box to allow Batman in first, in which he did. Before the Doctor followed him inside, he took a look around the area. Not a single weeping angel in sight.  
The Doctor wasn't sure if that was good news or bad. Could the angels have submitted to defeat, or is there a bigger scheme in the works?  
He shuddered at the thought. He hated the weeping angels. He's also intrigued by them. And right down to the core, he feared them.  
He went inside the TARDIS to focus on bigger matters, and moments later, the TARDIS vanished.

Traveling through time and space is much easier than traveling through just either time or space. When you travel through time and space, there is infinite freedom, but when traveling through just space or time, it's like trying to keep a greased-tired ferrari at top speed on a narrow curving road. The Doctor was somewhat thankful for the barriers the Time Vortex created to counter Batman's time energy, but cursed it for harming his TARDIS. This time, he was doing only the necessary controls.  
Batman sat in a chair near the console. As he watched the Doctor running frantically around the console, turning knobs, pulling levers, and steering with three different wheels. Batman was impressed. This machine seemed to be made for a crew of at least six, but the one Doctor managed with surprising ease.  
But his focus wasn't fully on that. He just half-witnessed his life's nightmare, and now it's as vivid in his mind as the day it happened when he was only eight. It only takes one bad day to turn anyone into a psychopath, the Joker had said, "Just one bad day." Bruce had witnessed countless bad days, but he almost re-lived the worst one. The one that made him the psychopath he is today, running around dressed as a bat to avenge his dead parents. Is it all worth it?  
Meanwhile, the Doctor navigated the TARDIS until it was brought to a halt. "Hang on a sec," said the Doctor as he walked towards the exit, "Let me make sure we're actually at a hotel." He walked out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him, leaving Batman alone.

Batman was was trying to push the memories of his parents' death out of his head, but the more he pushed, the more it pushed back. Then he realized it's been fifteen minutes since the Doctor left. How long did it take to make sure the place was a hotel? Five minutes? Ten? Unless, you got distracted…  
Or in trouble.  
Batman got up and walked to the exit, pulled the door open slightly, and took a quick peek of the area.  
Everything seemed fine: normal carpet hallway, numbered doors that told him he was on the third floor. Looks like a fine hotel. The Doctor must have gotten distracted. Seemed like the type that could be.  
Batman got out of the TARDIS, closed the door behind him, then realized something: he was still in his outfit. Quickly, he turned and went to the TARDIS doors, only to find it locked.  
_Guess I gotta stay dressed like this.  
_He walked down the carpeted hallway. Every door he passed was silent; not a single television was on. Batman risked to make a sound.  
"Doctor?"  
Nothing.  
"Doctor?" He said again, but louder.  
Nothing.  
He was now halfway down the hall. To his left was a vending machine, and further down the hall were the elevators. After Batman did a quick walk-around, then went pressed the button to call an elevator. Maybe the Doctor was checking in for a room, needing to get a key.

But the lobby was empty as well. No one at the desk, no one sitting in any of the seats, and the television was off. Batman looked at the clock which stated that it was currently 11:14 pm. Surely there had to be somebody around.  
He walked around the front desk and opened the office door: nobody there. There were two office chairs, a desk, a bunch of papers, and a desktop statue of a cowboy.  
Batman closed the door and started to head back to the elevator, on his way to the TARDIS, then the power went out.

"Oh, you little daleks." Said the Doctor as the power went out on the second floor. He was about the press the button to call the elevator to get to the third floor to give Batman the all clear, but apparently, it wasn't. He turned on his sonic, giving him the light he needed. Time to find the stairs, go to the next floor, and get out of here before the angels come.  
He found the stairs, and was greeted by a statue of a smiling angel blocking his path upstairs.

Batman pressed a button on the side of his cowl, which brought lenses over his eyes and turned green. Night vision. He knew he was going to need it to find the stairs to get to the TARDIS, because even the emergency lights had no energy.  
He walked slowly down the hall. Whoever shut the power off was after them. Was he being paranoid? Maybe a little, but this has been a strange night so far.  
He found the stairs, turned, and came face-to-face with a large statue of an angel. He blinked in surprise. Big he opened his eyes, the statue was looming over him, arms outstretched and teeth bared.  
Batman jumped back in surprise then froze. This was like nothing he has ever encountered, but it didn't seem to move when he was looking at it.  
Then he heard it. The faint buzzing of the Doctor's sonic, probably just a floor above him. He risked to speak. "Doctor?"

And he heard him. "Bruce?"  
"Are you upstairs?"  
"Yes, but I'm a little... well, I'm blocked right now."  
"Statue?"  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
"I've got the same problem."  
The Doctor kicked his mind into high gear to formulate the safest plan.  
"Doctor?"  
"I'm here Bruce, just thinking. But whatever you do, do _not _take your eyes off that statue, don't even blink. Blink and you're dead."  
The buzzing from his sonic went to a lower pitch and the light at the end of it dimmed. The angels tend to drain energy from sources of light, and it seemed his screwdriver was no exception. And that's when he came up with a plan.  
"All right, Bruce, I'm coming in your direction. Whatever you do, _don't blink!_" He slowly walked around the angel, eyes and sonic pointing in its direction, and the light slowly fading.  
"Bruce, did you hear me?"  
Nothing.  
"Bruce?"  
Still nothing. He was now halfway down the stairs, the angel at the top was barely visible and the Doctor's eyes were starting to burn. He was hoping the angel at the bottom of the steps-  
_The angel that Bruce was watching!  
_The Doctor turned towards where Bruce was standing.  
Was.  
Batman was gone, and it looked like the angel was gone, too.  
Then he felt it. The cold, stony fingertips on the back of his neck. Then he was elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 4

Right in front of his eyes, the Doctor could see the hotel walls instantly age from almost brand new to cracked and uncared for, with the sun shining from an skylight.  
_The future._ He thought,_ We're back in the future. Or present. Or… past?  
_It was hard to tell without a calendar.  
He looked down the stairs and saw Batman enter the hallway and turn left. "Bruce!"  
Batman came running back and locked eyes with the Doctor. "Doctor, what happened?"  
The Doctor looked at his wristwatch, saw it wasn't working, then pulled out his sonic screwdriver to give it a boost, but only managed to hear the sonic sputter. He put the sonic back into his jacket. "Well, going to have to wait for that to recharge."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. What happened to you? How'd you get here?"  
"I'm not sure. My night vision went out and I suddenly found myself here." As straight of a face and voice he could bear, the Doctor could hear a twinge of fear in his voice.  
"You were touched by an angel."  
"Again?"  
"Yes, again." The Doctor walked down the steps, heard the creaking of the floorboards under his weight, and took it slow. "You see, when an angel touches you, you move through time. Supposedly, the angels take time energy from you, the years you were going to live in your present time but not anymore, and send you back far enough to prevent a paradox. I've seen them send someone 50, 100, and once, 500 years back. But we're dealing with a new tactic. They're _giving_ us time energy. sending us to a specific time in the past, or like now, the future. Do you understand what Im saying so far?"  
"Mostly."  
"Good, 'cause there's more. I think they were trying to start a paradox with you by having you save your parents. Very few angels use this tactic and they're rather aggressive. But, for some reason, there were two that sent us here to…" The Doctor checked his watch, "The present. We're in the present."  
Batman checked his watch that was under his left glove. "It's 9:34 am. We were gone for four hours."  
The Doctor reached the bottom floor. "Yes, felt like it too." He pulled out his sonic, pushed the button, and it made a high-pitched buzz. "Oh yes! The TARDIS is with us too! Right outside on the street corner. Glad I turned on the emergency activation switchmajig. Or the Whatsit. I forget what it's called." He put the sonic back in his jacket, straightened his bow tie, and walked passed Batman towards the lobby.  
"Is it over?"  
The Doctor turned around. "Sorry, what?"  
Batman stared at him and spoke in a lower, menacing tone. "Is it over?"  
Silence.  
"Don't lie."  
"It's over."  
"I said don't lie."  
The Doctor gulped. "No, it's not over. I don't have it figured out. I don't know why some angels did what they did and I don't like knowing. There's something big going on and I want to find out what it is before it's too late."  
"And where were you going? Where are you from?"  
The Doctor walked slowly towards Batman. "I'm not leaving this planet, if that's what you're asking. I admit that I'm an alien, but I'm also not from this dimension. I'm from somewhere far out of reach, even from boomtubes."  
"Boom-what?"  
"Oh, sorry, too early. You see, I know everything about you. Too much for your own good. You need me here for a while because this is something you can't solve. I'll be watching this world for a while until I solve this mystery and stop it from destroying this dimension."  
"So this won't be the last time I see you."  
The Doctor smiled. "I highly doubt that."  
Then he turned around to leave, and when he was out of earshot, Batman uttered one sentence:  
"Thank you."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Doctor found the TARDIS, opened the doors, and stepped in. "Home sweet home."  
He took off his tweed jacket and hung it on a chair, realized it was kind of stuffy in there and turned on the AC. Then he typed up a command on the keyboard and ran to the monitor. There were things that never happened in this world as it should've been, and as a Time Lord, it's his duty to make sure things go the way they're supposed to.  
Yes, it's a different dimension. Yes, it's fictional characters. But Batman… he was real. A real person with real emotions and real problems.  
And the Doctor heard his thanks. Batman almost never compliments anybody or thanks them. But he thanked him, and it truly hit a vibe with him.  
Things to do, paradoxes to prevent, and according to the TARDIS screen, it seems the Daleks are trying to intercept Kal-El from his ride to Earth.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
